Rival?
by pandagame
Summary: Doyoung benci sama Jaehyun. Si asisten dosen sok cakep, pinter dan kaya di kampusnya. "kalau udah selesai tuh langsung keluar. Jangan kayak lalet ngegerombol di daging busuk!" NCT FF [Jaedo? Taeyu]


Rival?

NCT Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan+ gahoel , OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Jika dia begini, itu artinya dia sedang dalam mode kesal, marah dan bete. Sialnya lagi, sasaran mode kesalnya tidak tahu –dan tidak bisa tahu- karena sedang dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja cantik dan populer di kampusnya. Ten yang di sebelahnya menatap Doyoung datar.

"Heish, kalau mau labrak, labrak aja sekalian. Kutemani deh," ajak Ten yang tumben baik hati. Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, percuma dilabrak nanti dia dilabrak balik. "Udah ah, buruan balik," kata Doyoung buru-buru membereskan buku-buku tebalnya. Dia sengaja menendang meja dan berkata keras, "kalau udah selesai tuh langsung keluar. Jangan kayak lalet ngegerombol di daging busuk!" Ten cuma ketawa-ketawa hebring sambil menyusul Doyoung, kehebatannya berkata pedas menular sepertinya.

Sementara yeoja-yeoja mencebik kesal melihat namja terimut di kelas mereka antipati pada si asisten dosen, Jung Jaehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum meringis. "Ladies, I have to go now"

"KYAAA JANGAN KHAWATIRKAN DOYOUNG! DIA HANYA IRI"

"JAEHYUN-SSI, TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBERIKAN NOMORMU?"

Jaehyun melenggang meninggalkan sekawanan yeoja yang masih histeris di belakangnya.

"Yong, makan tuh nyantai dikit. Tahu gak udah ngabisin 3 mangkuk pakai uang siapa?" sindir namja di sebelahnya. Doyoung sendiri gak peduli, dia tetap memakan lahap jajangmyeon, tteopokki dan kawan-kawan dengan lahap. Heran aja badannya masih kurus gitu, mungkin dia punya kemampuan khusus.

"Yuta hyung, pacaran tahu tempat dong!"

Yuta mencibir. "Makanya tembak dong sih Hae-chan, heran tahan banget sama HTS-an." Kata-kata Yuta membuat Ten menghela nafas, sialnya dia termasuk yang terjebak dalam HTS. "Mentang-mentang baru jadian aja bangga!" kata Mark balas menyahut. "Kalau gitu jangan makan mie-nya, balikkin!"

Saat ini Yuta, Doyoung, Ten dan Mark memang sedang merayakan –mungkin lebih tepatnya meminta pj- telah lulusnya Yuta dari status jomblo. Ditemani Taeyong, sang namjachingu yang keliatan cool tapi ternyata rada sengklek, Yuta sukses membuat teman-temannya yang jomblo gigit jari dengan acara suap-suapan manja.

Njir, kalau Taeyong gak nraktir mereka gak mau ada di sini.

"Eh tapi kan yang relationship-nya masih single cuma Doyoung"

Doyoung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Taeyong. Wah ini anak minta disirem kuah mie ayam Mark. Ten menyahut sebelum Doyoung sempat memaki Taeyong, "tahu tuh! Padahal mah udah dibilang cocok sama si asisten dosen nan tampan itu, gak mau. Heran saya"

"Apaan?! Udah sok populer, mentang-mentang pinter, sok kecakepan gitu lagi," kata Doyoung berapi-api yang untungnya gak ada api sebagai latar belakangnya. Mark bersiul. "Benci bisa jadi cinta hyung," katanya santai. "Oh iya, persis kayak seseorang yang dulu ngata-ngatain Donghyuk tapi pas dia udah gede-an dikit aja langsung kayak kambing cengo," balas Taeyong santai tapi nyelekit. Mark terasa ditusuk pisau mendengarnya.

"Gede apanya?" tanya Ten ambigu. Mark langsung jawab "bukan 'itu'nya yang jelas, kan sebagai seme 'punyaku' harus lebih besar"

Yuta langsung menggeplak kepala mereka berdua, dengan tambahan lemparan sendok Taeyong dan pukulan Doyoung.

"Tolong ya jangan ngomongin begituan," kata Doyoung sewot. Mark yang mengelus kepalanya langsung nyamber, "wong hyung gak punya pacar" yang membuatnya disambut antusias oleh Doyoung dengan pukulan di kepala.

"AWWWW"

"Rasain tuh kelinci marah," kata Ten sambil ketawa nista, senang rasanya ada yang membully Mark. Tapi tawa Ten seakan-akan tertutup oleh teriakan histeris para yeoja di kantin.

"UWAAA JAEHYUN-SSI"

"AKU PADAMU ASISTEN GANTENG!"

"UWOHHHH"

Doyoung memilih menghabiskan minumannya sebelum beranjak, dan herannya makanan yang dia tadi makan udah bersih semua.

"Itu anak punya kemampuan khusus," kata Ten iri. Perasaan dia masih nahan diri buat makan sedangkan teman-temannya? Taeyong sama Mark kan seme makan banyak gak peduli, sementara yang lain kan uke. Masa cuma dia aja yang diet?

BRUKK

"WUAHHHH"

Yuta yang lagi minum c*ca-c*la mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ten, dia gak perlu diet wong dia main futsal mulu. "Itu gak papa dia nabrak Jaehyun? Bukunya sampai jatuh gitu"

"Gak papa hyung, biarin aja"

Doyoung menyeret kakinya, persetan dengan bus yang meninggalkan dia dan kakinya yang sempat tersandung tadi. Dia sudah capek dengan kegiatan klub tadi –sialnya dia satu klub dengan Jaehyun- dan mereka terpilih buat duet pas lomba nanti.

Doyoung membuka pintu apartemennya kasar, kakinya yang membengkak membuat harinya makin menyebalkan.

"Huff capekkkk," keluh Doyoung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa empuk berwarna gadingnya. Doyoung yang berniat istirahat sebentar malah jadi mengantuk.

Cklek

Mungkin saking capeknya dia bahkan gak mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dalam diam pun tidak dia hiraukan.

Woi Doyoung, itu siapa yang ke apartemenmu bahkan sampai tahu passwordnya? Bukan Taeil kan, hyungmu itu kan lagi jalan-jalan ke Taiwan.

Ah! Pencuri! Doyoung, kenapa malah tidur?

Hiyaa dia mendekatimu! Hei, bangun napa?

Grepp

Eung?

Astaga pencuri itu memelukmu! Kelnci, cepat bangun dan hajar makhluk lancang itu!

"Hyungie~"

Doyoung menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Eung~"

Doyoung kelihatan mengenal makhluk itu. Huh, gak keliatan mukanya, nyalain dong lampunya!

Namja asing itu menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Doyoung, berusaha bermanja-manja pada si kelinci yang lagi tidur. Doyoung makin lama makin terganggu. "Berat~"

Namja asing itu mulai mencium pipi Doyoung. Dari pipi terus ke dagu, leher..

Astaga pelecehan seksual!

"Eung.. Jae~ Hentikan"

"Aku kangen hyung~"

Doyoung mengusak kepala namja itu malas-malasan. Tidur imutnya jadi terganggu kan. "Jae, bangun ah," kata Doyoung ogah-ogahan. Namja asing yang dipanggil Jae itu bangun. "Nyalain lampunya Jae," sambung Doyoung yang masih jelonjoran di sofa. Namja itu mengerang malas, lalu menyalakan lampu ruang tamu tersebut.

OMAIGAT! THAT'S JUNG JAEHYUN! JUNG FREAKING JAEHYUN, SI ASISTEN DOSEN!

"JAE.." Doyoung nyaris berteriak saat Jaehyun kembali memeluknya manja. Jaehyun itu bayi besar yang masih membutuhkan mamanya, dia aja masih suka meluk Doyoung dengan erat gitu. "Hyung~ Jangan marah dong, kan aku gak punya perasaan apa-apa mereka." Doyoung melepas pelukan Jaehyun kasar, dia mulai ngambek lagi. "Hump, gak kumaafin!"

"Hyungie~ Suer deh, Jae cintanya sama Doyoung hyung aja~" kata Jaehyun tidak lupa mengeluarkan hawa anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Doyoung masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Kalau Jae gak suka lagi, mending kita.."

Belum dilanjut, Jaehyun tiba-tiba menarik paksa Doyoung untuk menatap wajahnya. Aura serius tiba-tiba memnuhi ruangan.

"Hyung, kau ingatkan ini apa?"Jaehyun mengeluarkan kalung berbandul cincin yang dia pakai, kalung yang menjadi misteri bagi kebanyakan orang di kampus. Doyoung mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

Jaehyun mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di leher Doyoung dan menyatukan cincinnya dan Doyoung. "Ini ikatan kita hyung, kita tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Apapun yang dilakukan yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka takkan bisa membuatku berpaling."

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung. "Jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, hyung. Sejak awal yang ada di hatiku hanya dirimu"

OMAIGAT SO SWEET AMAT ITU KOPEL *caps jebol

Tapi tunggu..

"Kau pasti lapar hyung, gimana kalau kubuatkan jaeyook bokkeum?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melepas pelukannya. Doyoung pasti udah gak cemburu lagi, cemburu yang sampai membuatnya selalu memukuli Jaehyun. Doyoung mengangguk dengan tatapan anak kelinci yang unyu. "Imutnya~ hyungie emang yang paling imut!" Aura seirus Jaehyun menghilang dan terganti sama.. aura seme koplak.

"Cepet sana buatin! Laparrr" rajuk Doyoung yang membuahkan tawa Jaehyun.

"Siap nyonya Jung!"

JADI SELAMA INI DOYOUNG SAMA JAEHYUN TIN GGAL BARENG DAN TUNANGAN?

Fin

.

.

.

Oke, maafkan Panda yang membuat ff abal ini. Sumpah, arah ceritanya gak jelas~ Maaf ka ochan, ff pesananmu malah hancur begini. Maafkan Panda~

Biarkan panda tahu jika kalian menikmati ff ini atau tidak XD review juseyo~


End file.
